Je veux l'aider
by Diablot's
Summary: OS/ Je ne pensais pas trouver mon âme soeur dans cet endroit et pourtant. Mais on ne peut pas vivre normalement pour le moment.. On sortira de cet hôpital et tu verras on vivra ensemble.


Encore un OS sur mon couple préféré ^^

Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par "Aléas" de Pichenette Angel. Je vous conseil d'aller la lire, elle est vraiment bien !

Disclaimer: Bon ben, j'essaie de négocier mais ça ne m'appartiens toujours pas.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite review :)

* * *

C'est la première fois que je le vit et, j'espère, pas la dernière. Il était là, assis sur cette chaise, devant cette table avec ce plateau devant lui. Plateau où l'on pouvait distinguer une espèce de purée orange et jaune et un yaourt, très peu appétissant. Je suppose que c'est normal dans un hôpital. Enfin ils appellent ça un centre de remise en forme psychologique. Un hôpital psychiatrique quoi…

Lui, il est là-bas. Il ne mange pas, il est très maigre. Je suis ici depuis longtemps, lui non. Je connais pratiquement tout le monde mais lui, c'est la première fois que je le vois. J'ai l'impression d'avoir besoin de le connaitre, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il a.

Moi, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis la, plusieurs années. En fait, maintenant je vais bien mais je ne parle pas. Je ne veux pas parler, si je parle je devrais partir et le monde extérieur me fait peur. Je n'ai plus de parents et je suis fils unique. Je ne connais personne dehors alors qu'ici on vit bien. On a des chambres individuelles, une télévision, une console, un ordinateur, enfin j'ai tout ça parce que je suis ici depuis longtemps. Les repas sont pris dans les chambres sauf une fois par mois, aujourd'hui. Ils ne sont certes pas très bon mais les infirmières m'aiment bien alors elles me donnent quelques trucs sympa à manger. Je ne parle pas mais j'ai un ami Jeff. Il est arrivé quelques mois avant moi, il me parle et je l'écoute. Ca lui convient, je crois. Sinon, je passe mes matinées à étudier et l'après-midi je fais le tour des chambres. Je vais voir les gens, ile me connaissent tous. Je suis là pour les écouter, leur remonter le moral. Une fois que je pars des chambres, ils sont un peu soulagés. En fait j'ai dit que c'était un hôpital psychiatrie mais il n'y a pas de fous.

Les personnes présentes ici ont été blessées par la vie et ont besoin d'aide pour se remettre. Seulement, certaines personnes ont besoin d'amis ou de gens qu'ils connaissent à l'extérieur. Mme. Signons notamment mais aussi Jeff. Personnes qui généralement n'ont pas le droit de visite. Jeff avait un petit ami à l'extérieur, c'est lui qui l'a aidé à remonter la pente lorsque sa famille a disparue. Il était rentré des cours et il a trouvé sa maison vide. Ses sœurs n'étaient pas la et il ne restait que les meubles, tous vides. La seule pièce où il restait autre chose que des meubles était sa chambre. Ses parents n'avaient jamais voulu d'un garçon et ne s'étaient pas cachés pour le montrer mais il n'imaginait pas qu'ils iraient jusqu'à l'abandonner. C'est horrible ! Chaque soir pendant 2 semaines, il attendait sa mère qui amènerait le repas, sa petite sœur qui lui montrerait le nouveau dessin qu'elle avait fait. Personne n'était au courant. Puis quand il se rendit compte qu'il était seul, il chercha un ciseau, une lame de rasoir, un couteau peu importe et se scarifia, d'abord pour évacuer sa peine puis par addiction. Il n'allait plus au lycée et un jour un mec de sa classe qui s'inquiétait était venu chez lui et le découvrit couché sur son lit, se vidant de son sang. Il s'était coupé sur presque toute la longueur du bras et pleurait silencieusement. il appela immédiatement les urgences et le força à lui parler. Peu à peu il l'aida à revivre, à remonter la pente. Puis un jour, les parents de Nick, qui était devenu son petit ami, lui ordonnèrent d'arrêter de le voir car il ne le méritait pas. Il recommença à chuter et fut admis 2 mois plus tard ici, après un énième séjour aux urgences. Il n'allait pas beaucoup mieux au début mais ici il est surveillé. Le problème c'est que la seule façon pour qu'il s'en sorte est que Ncik vienne l'aider. Il m'en avait parlé un jour mais ne veut pas en parler à la psychologue qui le suit.

J'ai moi aussi une psychologue. Chaque jour, elle vient me voir dans ma chambre, elle s'assied, me regarde, je la regarde mais ne lui parle pas. Alors une heure plus tard, elle sort et cela ne change rien à ma situation. Je crois qu'elle a compris que je ne voulais pas partir et semblait, étrangement, l'accepter.

Le lendemain lors de ma tournée des chambres, je vis une des infirmières sortit d'une chambre qui n'était plus utilisée depuis plus d'un mois. Par chance c'était l'une des infirmières que je connaissais le mieux. Je m'approche alors de la chambre avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne et l'interrogeai du regard tout en jetant des coups d'œil vers la porte encore entre-ouverte.

- C'est Kurt Hummel qui a repris cette chambre. Vas-y, je lui ai déjà dit que tu allais certainement passer.

Je la remercie d'un hochement de tête et elle me sourit en retour. Je toque légèrement à la porte puis entre sans attendre de réponse. Le dénommé Kurt est là, couché sur son lit et maintenant que je le vois de près, je me rends compte de son état. Il n'a que la peau sur les os et c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Son corps est relié à de nombreuses perfusions qui doivent certainement le nourrir et l'hydrater. Il fait peine à voir, il fait partie des patients qui semblent vraiment malade. Cependant quelque chose m'attire tout de même en lui, quelque chose qui me donne envie de devenir son ami. Peut-être ses cheveux bruns qui sont domptés sous une tonne de laque, comme mes boucles avec le gel, ou alors ses yeux bleus perçants qui sont en train de me regarder. Il interrompt ma contemplation en commençant à parler :

- Tu dois être Blaine Anderson. Judith m'a dit que tu passerais. J'avais peur d'être seul ici mais si tu passe tous les jours, ça me fera de la compagnie. Bon je suppose que faire un monologue n'est pas forcement ce que je pensais faire mais ça m'ira. Une présence est suffisante. Alors, t'es d'accord que je devienne mon ami ?

Je souris et hochai la tête pour signifier mon accord. A partir de maintenant, je passerais plus de temps dans sa chambre et puis je pourrais peut-être lui présenter Jeff. Ils pourraient avoir de vraies conversations. Cette semaine on est mardi- commence décidément bien.

Je restais encore quelques temps dans la chambre de Kurt. Lui, parlant de tout et rien et moi écoutant tout et rien. Dans sa façon de parler, rien n'indique qu'il va mal. Sans son physique, on pourrait penser que c'est un garçon normal. Malheureusement, il doit être la pour une bonne raison, laquelle ? Jeff, lui faisait semblant à un moment d'aller bien en riant et en faisant des blagues plus que foireuses mais je le connais. Il n'allait pas bien, mais ça ne se voyait pas. Après cette constatation, je me lève pour aller voir d'autres patients.

- Tu pars déjà ?

Je souris au mot déjà. Il est 16 heures, ça fait 3 heures que je suis ici. Je me dirige vers le réveil qui se trouve sur la table de nuit à côté de son lit et lui montre l'heure.

- Oh ! 4 heure déjà ? Bien sûr, tu ne vas pas passer toute ton après-midi ici. Vas-y, je comprends.

Je quitte alors sa chambre non sans lui avoir souris une dernière fois. D'habitude je passe 20 minutes dans chaque chambre environ. Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas le temps de faire d'autres chambres. En fait, je n'en ai pas tellement envie alors je me dirige vers celle de Jeff. Il faut qu'il sache que j'ai parlé au ptit nouveau ». Il le comprendra de lui-même. Je suis dans sa chambre aux alentours de 16h30, Kurt m'ayant encore retenu… J'entre sans toquer dans la chambre de mon ami et m'assoie directement sur le seul fauteuil de la pièce. Jeff était en train de regarder la télévision mais il l'éteint au moment où je suis entré dans la pièce.

- Je commençais à me dire que tu ne viendrais pas. Alors ? T'as vu tout ceux que tu voulais voir ? Ou peut-être que tu n'as vu qu'une personne en particulier.

Il a un air qui ne me plait pas énormément. Le genre d'air qui veut dire je ne vais pas te laisser tranquille avec ça mec, tu vas en baver ». Je n'aurai peut-être pas du venir finalement… Comme je ne réagis pas à sa remarque, il continue :

- Je le savais ! Tu es allé seulement chez le nouveau. 3h30 Blaine ! Tu as passé presque toute ton après-midi là-bas. Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu te raconter pour que tu reste aussi longtemps ? Oh, ou alors il est comme toi, il est muet ! Et vous avez passé tout ce temps à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Ca doit faire bizarre…

Là il commence à m'énerver. Il sait que je ne suis pas muet. Il ne connait pas mon histoire mais il sait que c'est un choix de ne pas parler. Il est malin, il devine tout d'habitude. Sans m'en rendre compte, je fronce de plus en plus les sourcils au long de son monologue. Je n'ai pas envie de l'écouter débiter ses conneries alors je me lève et me dirige vers la porte.

-Nan attends ! T'en vas pas. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du me moquer.

Je pourrais faire demi-tour et rester avec lui. C'est ce que j'aurais fais en temps normal mais là, aujourd'hui, j'ai juste envie de retourner dans ma chambre, seul pour réfléchir. Seul… Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais plus souhaité cela. Alors je ne l'écoute pas et continue à avancer vers la porte.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'allonge dans mon lit, les mains croisées derrière ma tête et contemple le plafond affreusement blanc, enfin blanc devait être sa couleur d'origine car là, ça ressemble plus à du gris-blanc. Ils ne doivent jamais nettoyer le plafond. Pff… je voulais être seul pour réfléchir et me voilà à parler de la couleur de ma chambre. Réfléchir oui, mais à quoi ? A Jeff qui s'est moqué de moi ? Sûrement pas. A ma psy qui m'a donné une ardoise pour me permettre de m'exprimer ? Quelle idée ! A Kurt et ses beaux yeux bleus ? A Kurt et ses cheveux qui me donnent envie d'y passer mes mains ? A Kurt et son corps si tristement maigre ? A Kurt et sa façon de parler si naturellement sans qu'on se connaisse ? Oui, définitivement. J'ai l'impression de ne pas arrêter de penser à lui. Ca fait 2h30 que je suis sortis de sa chambre et j'ai déjà envie d'y retourner. J'aimerais être plus proche de lui, devenir son ami. Je veux l'aider à aller mieux pour qu'il puisse sortir de cet hôpital et reprendre une vie normale. Plusieurs personnes m'ont déjà dit que c'est grâce à moi s'ils ont réussi à parler à la personne qui les suivait. Je veux que Kurt me dise la même chose. Demain, je commencerais à l'aider. A partir des demain je serai présent pour lui. Demain, Kurt, demain. J'ai tellement hâte !

On est demain. En fait, ça fait 1 mois qu'on est demain. Déjà un mois je vais le voir tout les jours. J'en oubliais même d'aller voir les autres personnes présentes même Jeff. C'est lui qui vient me voir. Malheureusement, même le fait de me voir, de me parler semble rendre l'appétit à Kurt. Je n'en sais toujours pas plus sur son histoire si ce n'est que ça a à voir avec un de ses amis. Il semble apprécier ma présence parce qu'il n'est pas seul mais il ne comprend pas que je veux l'aider à partir de cet endroit. Un jour, son psy était venu me voir et m'a confié, bien qu'il n'en ait pas le droit, que Kurt parlait beaucoup de moi et qu'il était plus heureux et joyeux depuis qu'il me fréquente. C'est vrai, je crois… Mais ça ne l'aide pas.

Je viens de sortir d'une séance avec ma psychologue et étant au courant que je fréquente Kurt, m'a dit Tu sais Blaine, le jour où Kurt partira, tu connaitras quelqu'un à l'extérieur. Je sais que tu as peur de ce qu'il y a dehors et que du coup tu t'enfermes dans ton mutisme mais tu ne pourras pas rester ici indéfiniment. Tu vas bien, tu t'es remis de la mort de tes parents. Pourquoi n'essais-tu pas d'avoir une vie normale ? Tu le peux, tu as même assez de compétences pour faire un bon métier. Vit Blaine ! C'est la meilleure chose à faire. »

Je sais qu'elle a raison. Il faudra bien un jour que je parle. Mais pas maintenant, pas tant que Kurt et Jeff sont toujours là. Sans que je sache pourquoi, j'ouvre le tiroir de ma table de nuit et sort l'ardoise et le feutre que ma psy m'avait donné. Je ne veux toujours pas parler pour le moment mais je peux, je vais communiquer. A partir de maintenant, Blaine Anderson vous répondra.

C'est ce moment que choisit l'infirmière pour me chercher et rejoindre la cafétéria pour le repas collectif. Aujourd'hui, je vais présenter Kurt à Jeff.

J'arrive dans la grande salle et voit Jeff seul à une table m'attendant sûrement et Kurt à une autre table accompagné de son psychologue voulant le faire manger. Je m'avance vers Jeff, il me sourit quand il me voit et me propose de m'asseoir mais je lui fais non de la tête. Je le prends par le bras et l'entraine vers la table de Kurt. Il s'assied sagement aux côtés de Kurt alors que je m'installe en face de ce dernier tout en regardant le psy pour lui faire comprendre de partir. Heureusement, il le comprit rapidement et nous laissa seuls.

Mes deux amis se regardent, me regardent, regardent leurs plateaux et ne parlent pas. Oh mais je suis bête, ils ne se connaissent pas. Je prends mon ardoise et écrit :

*Jeff voici Kurt* et le montre à Jeff

*Kurt voici Jeff* et le montre à Kurt

Tout deux font les gros yeux et Jeff parle le premier.

- Blaine, tu... t'exprimes ? C'est génial ! Euh, ben enchanté Kurt.

- De même Jeff. répond-t-il

Je vois cependant qu'il continue à me regarder comme choqué.

*Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?*

- Rien. Enfin je, j'ai remarqué que depuis quelques jours tu veux donner ton avis mais je ne pensais pas que t'allais faire quelque chose.

- Il ne t'a pas aussi bien cerné que moi, hein ? me demande Jeff

Je secoue la tête. Non, il n'a pas compris pourquoi je me tais.

Je vais t'expliquer Kurt. Blaine a choisit de ne pas parler. Quand il est venu ici, il n'allait pas bien comme tout le monde. Maintenant, il pourrait partir mais il ne connait personne à l'extérieur alors il fait croire qu'il a encore un problème pour rester. Par contre, maintenant que t'écris, ils vont voir que tu vas mieux Blaine, et peut-être te faire partir.

*Pas sans vous*

- Tu n'auras pas le choix, intervient Kurt, je n'ai pas goût à la vie même si ça ne se voit pas.

- Et moi, seul Nick pourrait m'aider.

* Parles-en au psy*

C'est dans le silence qu'on finit notre repas. Personne ne parle mais c'est un silence pesant. Cette discussion a amené une atmosphère triste.

Lorsqu'on retourne dans nos chambres, j'écris à Kurt :

*Je viens plus tard chez toi*

Il hocha simplement la tête. Jeff part de son côté et je le suis. Une fois dans sa chambre il s'assied et me dit :

- Je savais que tu viendrai.

*Tu vas bien*

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

* Au début tu allais à l'hôpital à cause de tes TS, plus maintenant.*

Il me regarde, il sait que j'ai raison.

*Tu te caches derrière une fausse peine, comme moi… *

- De toute façon, maintenant il y a Kurt.

*On va l'aider*

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et vais vers la chambre de Kurt. Il n'a pas non plus l'occasion de parler.

*Mange…*

- Parle.

On se regarde pendant 30 secondes avant que Kurt ne détourne son regard, les larmes aux yeux.

*Je ne peux pas. Je devrai partir et te laisser seul. C'est la dernière chose que je veux.*

- Mais regarde Blaine, tu mets longtemps à écrire sur ton ardoise alors que si tu parlais ça serais la même chose.

*Tant que tu seras là…*

- Blaine, On se connait depuis 1 mois. Tu ne vas pas rester ici pour moi.

Et la je fis la dernière chose que je pensais faire en entrant ici. Je m'approche de lui jusqu'à être assez proche pour entendre sa respiration et colle mes lèvres aux siennes. Il répond à mon baisser et bouge ses lèvres contre les miennes. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je suis heureux.

- Kurt, je… je suis amoureux de toi. J'entends ma voix enrouée

- Oh, Blaine !

Il pleure de joie. Moi aussi. Je suis heureux. Mais je vais devoir partir loin de lui.

- Moi aussi Blaine, moi aussi ! Et je suis heureux d'avoir réussit à te faire faire quelque chose que personne n'arrivait.

Je souris simplement et murmure :

- Ils vont me faire partir…

- Et je vais partir avec toi. Et Jeff aussi, tu verras !

**1 an plus tard **

Si j'avais su qu'un jour je serais ici… Kurt s'est remis à manger normalement et 1 mois plus tard, il était dehors. Ses parents étaient plus qu'heureux et me remercièrent de bien des façons pour avoir sortit Kurt de cette mauvaise passe dû à la… mort de son petit-ami. Il est maintenant en étude de stylisme pour devenir créateur. Oui, il voit les choses en grand. Moi, je donne des cours de danse pour les 5-18 ans.

Jeff aussi est sortit. Il est allé s'installer seul dans un appartement bien qu'au début on n'était pas très rassurés. Kurt et moi habitons ensemble et, dieux merci, c'est lui qui a fait la décoration. J'étais dans mes pensées jusqu'à ce que je sente les douces lèvres de mon amour se poser sur les mienne.

- A quoi tu pensais ? demande-t-il en s'asseyant avec moi sur le canapé

- A ce qu'on a vécu cette dernière année.

- On a vraiment eu de la chance !

C'est ce moment que quelqu'un choisit pour sonner chez nous. Le temps que j'arrive à la porte, Kurt derrière moi, le visiteur avait appuyé une bonne dizaine de fois sur la sonnette.

- Oui, oui on arrive !

Jeff se tenait sur le palier et rayonnait de bonheur. Il n'attendit pas qu'on lui dise d'entrer et se précipita dans le salon. Une fois qu'on l'a rejoins il se tourna vers nous et dit :

-J'ai retrouvé Nick !


End file.
